Herbology Potion
by SarahJ
Summary: A Herbology lesson that went wrong


Chapter 8  
  
The Herbology Class  
  
"Oh brilliant, Herbology class first lesson," groaned Harry.  
"I quite like Herbology actually," commented Hermione.  
"That's because you're good at it," snarled Ron. "Mind you you're good at everything."  
  
Another day had started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way across the gardens of the school to the greenhouse, where their first lesson was taking place. As they drew nearer to the door the grumpy look on Ron's face showed that he wasn't really looking forward to the lesson.  
"Hurry we're going to be late!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
They quickly opened the door shutting it as quietly as possible and rushed into their seats hoping that Professor Sprout wouldn't notice. Luckily she was distracted by a sickly mandrake.  
  
Ron started to feel his eye lids drooping very slowly downwards drawing nearer to his bottom lid, but a loud thud as his head hit the table and a shout from Professor Sprout soon brought him back to the lesson.  
"Ron Weasley what do you think that you are doing?"  
"I was just err..."stuttered Ron.  
"Never mind. Just get on with your work!" Professor Sprout shouted.  
  
Ron didn't really know what he was doing and so sneakily tried looking over Hermione's shoulder. She knew exactly what she was doing! He tried to copy her work but couldn't make any sense of all the notes she was scribbling down. Hermione seemed to be writing down lists of formulae whereas Ron had a blank piece of paper staring up at him.  
"Err Harry, what are we supposed to be doing?" asked Ron.  
"I don't actually know. I think Hermione does," Harry replied  
"Oh she would!" snapped Ron.  
  
Hermione explained to the confused Ron what exactly they were supposed to be doing. She was the only person in the whole of the class who understood thoroughly and had pages of writing in front of her. Ron still looked at her confused and slumped his head back on to the table. They had to try a figure out a spell to turn a single leaf into a fully-grown plant overnight and Hermione was the only one person in the whole class who knew where exactly to look. Professor Sprout was jumping for joy as Hermione had done all the calculations right and was ready to start the spell.  
  
They were interrupted by the bell.  
"Right you have your homework," announced Professor Sprout, "oh and Hermione we'll start the experiment next lesson."  
  
Potions was the next lesson on Harry's timetable and for Harry it seemed like it went on for five hours even though it was only one! The Potions teacher was Professor Snape and he seemed to spend all his time working out ways toe pick on Harry.  
"We'll ask the brilliant Harry Potter the next question," he said very sarcastically. "What potion would you use to turn a cat into a galloping unicorn?"  
  
Harry's mind went completely blank as Professor Snape's eyes stared at him and he waited very impatiently for Harry to answer.  
"Oh look everybody the magnificent Harry Potter doesn't even know the answer," shouted Malfoy across the whole of the classroom making sure that everyone in the school could hear.  
  
Harry's face went as red as a tomato partly because of embarrassment but also because of the anger that was building up inside him, his hate for Malfoy.  
"Well Mr Potter I'm waiting," snarled Snape.  
"Err.I don't know," said Harry, his head buried in his arms.  
"You don't? We studied it for two lessons Mr Potter and you can't even remember. Ten points off Gryffindor!" His voice echoed all through the Potions lab. "If anyone else knows the answer they can have Harry's ten points."  
  
Hermione's hand went straight up into the air but the thought of her knowing the answer and having to give Gryffindor back ten points made Snape cringe. Unfortunately for Hermione, Malfoy's hand was also up and he was in Slytherin, so as usual Snape asked him and got the question right.  
  
The bell had gone and break had finally started. For some reason Hermione was eager to go to the green house where their previous lesson had taken place.  
"Hermione why are we going to the green house? We were in there first lesson for Herbology," Harry wondered.  
"Exactly that's why! I can't wait any longer I want to get my experiment done," Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione rushed ahead with Harry and Ron trailing behind, Ron still half asleep after his first lesson. She opened the door as quietly as she could, not knowing who could be in there, as the windows of the green house were literally green because of all the magical plants covering them. As Ron stepped in through the door he tripped over a hosepipe left lying on the concrete floor.  
"SSSHHH!" Hermione said pointing her finger towards her mouth.  
  
She set up all the equipment that she needed whilst Ron twiddled his broken wand around in his fingers. Harry wasn't looking too amazed by all this either. A few minutes later Hermione was finally ready to start. 


End file.
